Confessions are often failure
by GinLittleTama
Summary: Otae plans on confessing her feeling for our favorite Yorozuya Boss XD. R & R


**Hello guys, this is my very first fanfic so please bear with me. It's not that cheesy as you expect but please enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.**

**Confessions are often failure**

"Gin-San, over here!"

The perm haired man turn his gaze to the young brunette smiling as she calls his name.

"Oi!... could you tell me why am I here again?"

Asked Gintoki while he scratch his hair in confusion.

"Well, I have free time today so, I decided to take you with me since you're not doing anything either."

-Flash back-

"Tadaima!"

The young brunette cheerfully greeted her 4 eyed brother.

"Ane-ue? Your home already."

"My boss told me to take a day-off since I'm always overtime at work and Oh yeah! he also gave me my salary in advance!"

Sinpachi smiled as he observe his sisters happy face but inside him, his worried about her not because she's sick or anything but the fact that she is fake smiling.

"Ane-ue, I've been thinking.. are you really happy?"

The young girl had no response that made him worry more.

"Gou-goumenasai ane-ue, I was just wondering if there something you're not telling me or something you've wanted to tell me.. Anything Just tell me, I won't get mad."

"You know Sin-chan I'm always honest with my little brother but honestly there is something I wanted to tell you and I've been hiding a long time now"

The young man held his breath and gulped nervously.

"I-I like someone.. and I want him to know my own feelings."

Otae slowly become redder and redder until her whole face became Crimson red.

"I-It's not that I want some of your advice or anything"

She immediately denied and panicked.

"Ane-ue I didn't know you were a tsundere?"

The young woman was surprised of her over protective brother's reaction.

"A-aren't you mad Sin-chan"

"Huh? Why would I? I only get mad if someone forces you to marry him! And besides It's natural to like someone."

The 4 eyed man smiled making her sister happy.

"Well the truth is I wanted to confess to 'him' but I'm a little shy since his my long time friend.."

"Really! Who is he anyway?"

"Well, I can't tell you yet but I promise, I'll tell you next time.."

"You know, you don't need to be shy. You just have to tell him and you should do it your own way that way you'll feel okay."

"My own way huh? Oh I guess it'll work.. But where did you learn that confessing stuff?"

"Ahahah! I watched it from one of Otsu's movie where she confesses to her best friend."

The young brunette smiled once more, but this time it was real. She felt happy that he understands her sister's feelings.

END OF FLASHBACK

Otae smiled after remembering her brother's acceptance.

"Hay, Hay! Let's just get this over shall we?"

"mm.. Hay!"

Another smile came out to the young girls face. He noticed a pink make up appearing in her cheeks. That made him question… a little.

After 7 hours of fun

The two went to an ice cream restaurant. Gin asks her to buy him 3 sets of bargain dash (Not so manly Gin-san). The two stayed silent and sited waiting for the Ice cream. It was awkward, the two of them sitting face to face. Gintoki hated it.

'Mate… What is this?, Why isn't she talking?'

Gintoki faced the window to keep himself to that so called 'Weird Atmosphere.' But that doesn't mean his saved, the young girl was still staring at him with two straight eyes. That made him more nervous.

"Um..Otae-sa-"

"Gin-San are you having fun?"

The young brunette interrupted. The young man remained speechless but quickly regained his speech.

"Aaaa.. Y-yeah! Why wouldn't I? I'm having so much fun"

Otae smiled once more and the slight blush earlier became redder.

"Um. Otae-San are you okay? Are you sick?"

The brown haired girl began to panic, that made her even redder.

"Ah.. Ahahaha! What are you taking about? Of course I'm fine. I told you I'm happy. Hahahaha.."

Just when Gin was about to touch her cheeks, the 4 sets of Bargain Dash (3 for Gin, 1 for Otae) was placed in top of the table between them. Otae was a little upset. She was afraid her plan might get postponed.

After their nice sweet meal, the two headed to the bay side where the fireworks festival were about to start. The brown haired girl began to panic again.

"Hwuah! That was a nice meal. Arigatou Otae-San."

"Nah! It was nothing.."

She paused for second and waiting for a signal. And she thought to herself, 'It is time.'

"Um.. Gin-San, W-Why do you think I brought you here"

She turn around and lifted her head and began to observe the beautiful sky.

"Ahhh.. To treat me to the Ice cream restaurant?"

She giggled in response then a tiny blush came out to his face (embarrassment blush).

"Baka! Why are you laughing and How will I know, your the one whose asking"

She stopped for a minute (or two).

"Gin-San.. I've been thinking, why would a girl like me TURNED ON to a lazy man like you."

Gintoki pretended to misunderstood what she was saying. Then Interrupted by a loud 'BOOM'.

"Gin-San.. I like you!"

Gin hated what she said. Not because he didn't like it, but that annoying atmosphere beginning to rise up again like earlier. He remained Dumbfounded turning his gaze to the sky.

Meanwhile the young brunette sighed in relief. She felt comfort and relief Inside her heart. She never asked for anything, the only thing she wanted was to tell him what she felt for him.

"*Sigh* that was great, Arigatou Gin-San for making my day. We should do this again sometimes"

Gintoki smiled with a pink blush in his cheeks.

"definitely!"

The two remained to watch the beautiful fireworks display until it was over.

"Let's go home, Gin-san"

Gintoki smiled grabbing her soft palm as they made their way home.

~Fin~

**Turns out it was all part Otae's to plan, Hahahah! XD. I'm sorry if I'm not good at grammars and the story is not that cheesy cause I only made it on the spot but I promise to give you sequel that you'll definitely enjoy. Hope you enjoy it! :) Reviews!**


End file.
